That Childhood Friend
by Nagisa531
Summary: If I had to tell you which "boyfriend" is more important me, or more like a list of reasons why he's so special, then it will be related to that idiot popular childhood friend of mines. Oikawa Tooru.
If I had to tell you which "boyfriend" is more important me, or more like a list of reasons why he's so special, then it will be related to that idiot popular childhood friend of mines.

He's a **freak**.

"Nagi-chan~" That familiar high chirpy voice that gives me the fuckin goose bumps all the time. I turned down the hallway just to get away from him. "Ah-ah! Nagi-chan! You can't just go and ignore me." The voice became louder. And…

BAM!

I sighed and looked at the idiot. "What the hell, Trashykawa?" He managed to get himself hit to the wall while turning down the hallway. "Are you an idiot or what?" He rubbed his nose with watery eyes, whining how cold I was toward him ever since we started high school. I passed him my handkerchief. And oh my lord. He had the nerve to sneeze on it and then passing it back to me.

"No! At least have some decency to wash it then give it back to me!" I yelled at him. He smirked at me, which means no good to me. "Okay~ I'll keep it for a while, since it has your smell! Oo, better not wash it then! Bye-bye, Nagi!"

What did he just say?

He's an **attention-seeker.** _A mother-… attention seeker_.

"Nagi~" I pulled up my ear plugs and read my textbook for the upcoming exam. "Nagi~ Don't ignore me!" After a while, he left.

"Nagi-chan!" He waved his arms frankly in the middle of his fangirls. I walked away. "Ah! NAGI! YOU SAID WE CAN WALK HOME TOGETHER!"

"Nagi! You should take more pictures of me than Iwa-chan, I'm at least better looking than him." Out of nowhere, a ball just slammed right across his head. "Idiotkawa! What the hell were you saying?" I applauded for my other childhood friend Iwaizumi for that.

"Nagi! We should go and hang out next Monday!"

"Ah~ Nagisaaaaa, the coach said you can come for our practice match to take pictures!"

"Nagi, why you couldn't come?"

"Nagisa~ Are you gonna come for our finals to see me beat my bratty underclassman, Tobio-chan?!"

"Nagi~ You're always busy, you don't even have time for me or either Iwa-chan! The whole team was wondering where were you!"

He's a **dork**.

"IDIOTKAWA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAM THE BALL TO MY FACE!?" Oikawa stuck his tongue out and started running away before Iwaizumi started throwing balls at him.

"Are you going to take that, Nagisa-senpai?" Kunimi asked as he wiped the sweat off from his face. "I did. Look at his face, I think it will be good for sales." I looked at him as the rest, without Iwaizumi and Oikawa, smirked and added. "Please share the profit, Nagisa-senpai!" I laughed and told them to make Oikawa do something dorky.

Well… We got our profit. Pretty much more than we expected, but when the coach realised that I wasn't up to no good during practices, he banned me a week from going to the gym.

He's **hardworking.**

I mean in volleyball.

"Oi. Oikawa, let's get going." Iwaizumi yelled from the other side of the court. I "volunteered" to watch them play and took photos for them. "Tooru… I want to go home you idiot." I whined with my hands covering my face. "Just a little longer, I'm almost there." His eyes were focussed as he threw the ball high up.

Ah. That expression.

Sometimes I wonder how could he be so serious on the court, yet a huge idiot on the outside.

He's a **worry rat** actually, when you get to know him on a personal level.

In my second year, I collapsed in the middle of my badminton game. Moreover, I blew my chances to get into university with a sports scholarship.

My hospital room door was banged open while I was eating. I chocked and gulped the glass of water next to my plate.

"Nagisa! Are you ok?! What did the doctor say? Can you still play badminton?" A fury of chocolate coloured hair was in my face. A smack was heard later when Iwaizumi started yelling at him for being an idiot. "What was that for? I was worried for her! You should be too!" Oikawa whined with tears breaming from the edges of his eyes.

"I'm fine. The doctor said I have to go through check ups to make sure I'll be alright. And no. I can't play badminton anymore, he said my knees were injured pretty badly from overworking." I calmly answered as I sat comfortably on the bed. "So you can't play anymore?" He looked like he was about to cry. When I nodded, he screamed at me, for the first time I ever seen him screaming at me.

"How can you be so calm in this situation!? You always wanted to win that girl you hated back then! How are you going to-" Iwaizumi pulled him away from me, to prevent him from strangling me. "Let me go, Iwa-chan! I need to-"

"It's just for now, Tooru. Stop worrying me. I'm fine." I bit my lip while saying those words that I actually wanted him to slap me and wake me up from this dream.

And guess what. Instead of slapping my face, he flicked my forehead.

"O-oi." Iwaizumi knew something was up, but he never thought that Oikawa was actually crying, because of someone, me, but not for himself. "Nagisa!" I looked away because I didn't want to see his stupid crying face.

"You are an idiot! You, Baka Nagisa, will defeat that bitch you hate within the next 5 years!"

Whoa… Oikawa calling that girl a bitch, when she's actually a fan of his? Pretty cool huh.

I felt my lips lifted when he said that though.

He is **married** with volleyball. Like, literally.

"What? He's dating?" I felt my heart jumped for a second, you can say I was jealous, but it was another feeling. Anyways, lets get back. "Yeah, that girl from your class, who looked really pretty and what was her name again?" Iwaizumi titled his head to think while poking his food with his chopsticks. "Ah. Hamada Rika?" I answered. "Yeah, her. Oh look." He pointed outside of the classroom. My eyes led to the two chatting freely with Rika clinging to him.

"They'll break up sooner or later." I suddenly said out loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

"Are you jealous?" He was soon bursting out laughters and leaning back from his chair, as I felt my cheeks were heated. Later on, I stared at him and kicked his chair down. "Take that, Hajime!" He was about to throw his chopsticks at my face when the couple outside saw us bickering, and stopped us from fighting.

4 months later.

I stepped in the gym a bit earlier than the others that day, cause I'd like to take pictures of the empty gym and then start imagining the team is actually playing. It kinda brings life out from empty places, especially when you are familiar with the place.

"I'm sorry, Tooru." I heard a female voice. "I understand that you are really dedicated to volleyball, but I never realised it would be this hard. I'm really sorry." Sobs were echoed in the empty gym.

He **cries**. Like the ones you see in dramas. Very dramatic, but... It's from his heart.

"What did I do wrong?" He cried while sitting on the bench.

"Nothing." I told him, sitting next to him.

"I tried to keep the relationship possible. I tried to maintain contact with her." He continued to cry.

"Not every girl likes to keep in contact through phone, they need physical contact like holding hands and everything."

He immediately turned to me with his snorts and tears, "I did! We went out for dates on weekends!"

"How many?"

He pouted.

"She's just not the one, she's just a stepping stone for you to find someone better." I stood up with my camera. He kept quiet. Then the lights turned on at the gym, I told him.

"I'm gonna take ugly pictures of your face and poses today, if you keep crying."

"A-ah! Nagisa, you're so mean!" He tried to wipe his all his tears with his bare hands.

"Just remember, you're no superman to all, you're a superman to one. And she's not the one." I faced to him and flicked his forehead. "Idiotkawa."

This is my childhood friend.

Oikawa Tooru.

 **Extra**

"Mommy! What else about daddy?" My baby girl around 5 sat on my lap listening to the story. "Well… He-"

"Nagisa! It's already embarrassing to the those stories!" Tooru complained behind me. His face was blushing like a tomato and wrapped his arms around me tightly while nuzzling his head to my neck. "But daddy is mommy's superman! That's cool!" The girl tried to cheer up her father.

"No… Daddy's a superman to the family." I said as she laughed and wrapped her tiny arms around me and kissed her father's nose.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty new to this, but writing isn't. So I'm just trying. Feel free to review and leave comments. :D ANYTHING IS APPRECIATED! (No, actually my friends are making me feel like I'm left out of this whole situation of writing stories. So I had to do it. (Nah... It's just joke. :D No worries! I do like writing. Problem is I'm too embarrassed to put it up on the internet! Reading my old fanfics makes me CRINGE. I'M TRYING SO HARD NOT TO CRINGE HOW BAD MY WRITING WAS))


End file.
